


Fun in the thirties

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Film Noir, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years, the Angel Detective Agency has been busy, keeping New York and the world safe, fighting crimes and extra-terrestrial activities. With the help of her faithful Ms. Oswald and the plucky Doctor, Melody Malone embarks on a last journey that will lead her to face her most enduring fear.</p><p>A fake trailer for the Melody Malone movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the thirties

**Title:** Fun in the thirties

**Rating:** PG-13

**Duration:** 3:27

**Summary:** For three years, the Angel Detective Agency has been busy, keeping New York and the world safe, fighting crimes and extra-terrestrial activities. With the help of her faithful Ms. Oswald and the plucky Doctor, Melody Malone embarks on a last journey that will lead her to face her most enduring fear.

**Notes/Warnings:** For [dw_allsorts](http://dw-allsorts.livejournal.com/). The video contains fast cuts, blinking lights, blood, mummies, smoking.

 

[Fun in the Thirties](https://vimeo.com/116639090) from [Radiolaria](https://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
